


The Morning After

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod





	The Morning After

The pale grey sunlight peaked through half opened windows, stirring Yang from her sleep. The dim light was an unwelcome assault on her closed eyes. She moved her head slightly, attempting to nuzzle into the pillow, only to send pain up through the cranium of her skull.

Fuck…She internally cursed. Way too fucking much last night. She tried to hide underneath her pillow and drift back into sleep.

Until she felt movement from next to her.

Instantly, her eyes shot open. She sat up straight, briefly grabbing her head as a result of the shooting pain that travelled up her spine like a bolt of electricity straight to her brain. As soon as the pain numbed down to a manageable tolerance, she quickly surveyed the room around her. It was a lovely little room, with cream colored carpet and walls. On the walls were photos from Polaroid and disposable cameras, and posters of bands and old classic movies. The floor was neat and tidy, and there was a giant mirror facing the opposite side of the bed.

But most notable was the fellow occupant of the bed who stared up at her. She was undeniably cute, with half her hair a natural brunette and the other half a soft dyed lilac. Her tender maroon eyes looked up at her, twinkling softly and smiling softly, with the blanket wrapped tightly around her neck. Yang chuckled slightly. Though she couldn't quite remember the events of the night before, waking up in a stranger's bed led to a logical assumption. Especially with such a pretty stranger.

"Hi," Yang said with a smile, pulling up her side of the blanket to guard her modesty. The smaller girl replied with a wave of her hand, sitting up but never taking her gaze off of Yang, as though scanning the girl in concern.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I had a lot to drink last night. I… don't remember what happened," Yang said, almost embarrassed. The smaller girl rolled her eyes, her facial expression seeming annoyed, and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, seemingly ignoring Yang. Yang sat there with her mouth agape. How rude! She thought to herself. It may not be something everyone wants to hear but-

Her internal commentary was cut off as the small girl showed her the screen of her phone. Leaning forward, slightly confused, Yang squinted her eyes as she took a minute to read what the girl had typed on a text message.

If you don't remember anything from last night, the first thing you should know is I'm a mute, I'm not being rude. Read the message.

"Ahhhhhh! Ok, I got you," Yang understood before quickly apologizing, leaning back and returning her friendly smile. The smaller girl smiled in return, and turned back to her phone, holding up her finger in the universal sign for 'one second'. Yang nodded, brought her knees up to her chest and sat patiently as the small girl rapidly typed away for a couple of minutes. As she seemed invested in the small electronic device, Yang took note of the girl a bit more. She was very small from where her knees were. Her hair was in a tangled mess. Yang could only take a stab in the dark as to why. She didn't have time to make more mental notes of the girl before she passed the phone back.

First off, my name is Neo- Yang took a break from reading the text to reach out one of her hands in a manner of greeting, which Neo accepted with a silent laugh.

"Nice to meet you again, Neo," Yang said with a smile. Neo nodded, and motioned one of her hands to the small phone, as if to say "Go on,". Yang complied.

We met at the Wolfhouse rock club. You were with your friends and really drunk, but in your defense, so was I. I thought you were beautiful-Yang smiled to herself, and made a mental note to thank Neo, but continued reading. We kind of hooked it off. And yes, we did have sex last night. 

And for the record, you are the bomb in bed.

Yang smiled intensely, blushing way too vibrantly as she looked back at Neo, who was also blushing slightly. Shrugging her shoulders, she plucked the phone from Yang's fingers, and placed a soft kiss on the woman's cheek as she began to type again. Yang thought this was a decent opportunity to thank her.

"Uh…Thank you…You're very beautiful too," Yang idly commented, still feeling intense heat in her cheeks. Neo smiled once at her and winked, before turning back to her phone and typing away again, giving it back to Yang after a few seconds.

Do you want to go round two? Or you just want to relax?

Yang raised her eyebrows slightly, considering the offer. Granted, she was feeling a little frisky and she wanted to enjoy that tight little body, but her pounding headache and slight queasy feeling in her stomach told her the latter option was probably better.

"As much as I want to," Yang admitted, handing Neo back her phone, speaking with genuine regret in her voice, looking away from the girl. "I haven't got a fuck in me. But I'd like a cuddle," she said finally, turning back to the girl. To her happiness, Neo leaned forward and kissed her for a few seconds, before nodding her head. The blonde leaned back, accepting the little brunette in her arms. Yang smiled to herself. Neo's skin was as soft as velvet, running her fingers up and down her back with delicacy, much to Neo's delight. Yang could tell from feeling up the girl's back that she was muscular, but in an athletic sense. She played around with the idea to let her hand trail below the waist, but decided against it. Instead, she kept her hand in tasteful distance, enjoying the warm form of the girl, whose head rested comfortably in the space in between her chin and chest, fitting like a jigsaw puzzle.

Neo too found great comfort in her new – albeit, potentially temporary – lover. Her much larger form engulfed hers, giving her a sense of safety she hadn't felt in so long. She trailed her fingers, tracing the blonde's ribcage. She wanted to take Yang right there, right now. However, she respectfully followed Yang's wishes. Cuddling was nice too. Hell, if Yang felt better after this, she may ask her again with better luck.

But for now, this would do.

This was nice.

(Notes: so this was originally supposed to be a bumblebee fic, but I decided to change it up to burning Alaska. In all honesty, I think it worked out better either way. I hope you guys enjoy and ADIOS!)


End file.
